dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Juliet
Juliet, real name Kurosaki Juri, is a Master from the Kingdom of Altar. She is currently ranked 4th in the kingdom's duel rankings. Appearance Juliet's avatar appears as a young woman of average height with silver hair and red eyes who wears Gothic clothing. Personality Juliet tends to behave in a highly theatrical manner, typical of those who suffer from chuunibyou. She is, however, a very kind and empathetic person, who is willing to lend a helping hand to her friends. History Abilities Embryo Soaring Black Wings, Hraesvelgr (黒翼飛翔 フレーズヴェルグ): A Form VI Type Fusion Arms Embryo. It takes the form of black wings that are a part of her body. They allow her to fly at supersonic speeds and use wind and dark attribute magic. It consumes a huge amount of MP and SP and so it is not suitable for long battles. *'Black Wing Orchestra'( ): An active skill that scatters the feathers from Hraevelgr's wings and releases a wind attribute magic that slashes the opponent. *'Black Wing Requiem'( ): An active skill that fires dark attribute magic bullets from Hraesvelgr's wings. *'Corpse Eating Bird, Hraesvelgr'( ): Hraesvelgr's ultimate skill. Hraesvelgr's wings disappear and the feathers cover Juliet's arms, rotating so fast that they can barely be seen and release a powerful dark and wind attribute magic attack. Jobs Fallen Knight (堕天騎士): A Superior Job from the knight grouping. Its status growth focuses on HP, STR and END. This job has many skills that reduce HP so it isn't suited to long battles. It also has skills that allow for the smooth usage of cursed weapons, even up to removing curses from weapons to increase their performance. *'Cursed Phalanx Disorder'(カースド・ファランクス・ディスオーダー): A skill that sends cursed weapons to attack the opponent by using HP and MP as fuel. *'Dark Requiem'(ダーク・レクイエム): The final skill of the Fallen Knight. A suicide technique that converts all the blood in the user's body into cursed bullets that are fired in all directions.The user can choose from a variety of different curses, including a curse of instant death. Since the curse is activated with the life of a Superior Job user as the cost, the curse is extremely powerful and very difficult to dispel. Dark Knight(暗黒騎士): A high rank job from the knight grouping. To achieve this job, one must defeat a Demi-Dragon class monster while dealing more than 50% of the damage, cast 200 curses and equip a certain number of cursed weapons. *'Blackdarkness of Memorium'(告別の黒闇): An active skill that can enchant a weapon with a curse. This can be used to make the opponents' weapon unusable or to increase the power of the users' weapon. *'Revelation': An active skill that releases the curse inside a cursed weapon, causing it to explode. *'Blood Curse': An active skill where the users own blood is used as a catalyst to cast a Binding curse. *'Reverse Crusade'(リバース・クルセイド): A skill that creates a torrent of dark attribute magic that attacks the user from the ground. Dead Soldier(死兵): A low rank job. *'Last Command'(ラスト・コマンド): The only skill of the Dead Soldier, it allows the user to continue moving even after their HP reaches 0. At Level 1, the user can continue moving for 5 minutes. Trivia * During her character creation, Juliet made her eyes heterochromatic, red for left and blue for right. At some point, she had used transparent contact lenses with skills, but since her avatar had heterochromia, her enemies would be wary of something in her eyes despite the transparency, so she had switched to one transparent contact and one red-colored contact, to make her eyes appear the same red color. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Masters Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Duel Ranker